


Harmless - Truth or Dare {Mystic Messenger} (DISCONTINUED)

by Lie_RennyValkyrie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, M/M, Multi, Really shit smut, Smut, There are warnings so you can skip smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie_RennyValkyrie/pseuds/Lie_RennyValkyrie
Summary: Truth or dare? Sounds harmless, why not?---You put your phone down  smiling. You get to see the RFA again and to play truth or dare!This is going to be fun.HarmlessNice one Jaehee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED 
> 
> I'm only a teenager peoples dont judge my smut writing skills. Also I was half alseep when i wrote this so sorry.

 

_707, Zen, Jumin Han, yoosung⭐ and MC entered the chatroom_

707  
We should get together and play truth or dare!

Jumin Han  
I will not play such games

Yoosung⭐  
Uh, I'm not sure this is a good idea.

Zen  
I'm in if MC is

MC  
Sounds great I'm in. What about Jaehee?

707  
I summon Jaehee Kang!

Yoosung⭐  
I dont think it worked

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

707  
Are you sure lolol.

MC  
Well done seven ~

MC  
So what do you think Jaehee?

Jaehee Kang  
Truth or dare? It seems harmless. Why not?

707

*happy gif*

MC  
So when and where are we going to play?

707  
My place, Saturday, 6 o'clock

MC  
Sounds good. Can't wait!

Jumin Han  
Does no one care what I think?

Zen  
No

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Yoosung⭐  
What about me? I don't want to play either

MC  
Aww yoosung dont worry it will be fun.

Yoosung⭐  
Of you say so. I better be off my lunch break is almost over.

MC  
Byee~

_Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom_

Zen  
As should I

Jaehee Kang  
Same Mr Han will get mad if I don't return to work soon

MC  
Bye Jaehee~~

_Zen has left the chatroom_

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

707  
Its just us now

707  
I better be off too then

MC  
Okay then

MC  
Byee~~

_707 has left the chatroom_

_MC has left the chatroom_

\--

You put your phone down  smiling. You get to see the RFA again and to play truth or dare!

This is going to be fun.

Harmless

Nice one Jaehee.

\---

You knock on Seven's door  
"(Y/N)!!! Come in" he says and engulfs you in a giant hug. You giggle and pull away to walk inside to see you the first one there.

Soon later everyone sat in a circle on the floor (except Jumin who had refused to sit in the ground and was sitting on a seat).  
"Who is going to start?" You ask Seven  
"You can (Y/N)"  
"Okay.... Jumin truth or dare!"  
Jumin looked at you annoyed but still spoke.  
"... Truth..." He says carefully  
You grin mischievously.  
"Jumin Han... Are you gay?"  
"What?! No!"  
"I dont believe you. Seven! Get the lie detector!" You say turning to Seven  
"Aye aye captain!" He stands up and leaves the room.

Seven emerged from the door holding a  lie detector in his hands.  
"Got it!"  
"Yay~ Now let's ask that question again shall we?" You say setting it up.  
"What the hell?! How do you have a lie detector!"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"No! I'm not gay!"  
Beep the lie detector beeped and the light turned red.  
"What?! You must have rigged it." Jumin said turning just as red as the light on the lie detector.  
"We didn't. I knew it!"  
"Uh fine.. Yes...." He said barely audible but the light turned green and he blushed even more. Everyone looked at him with surprise you all knew he was gay but he had just admitted it to you, something you never thought he would ever do.

"I uh um.. Uh Assistant Kang truth or dare?" She looked at him surprises that he would chose her.  
"Truth please Mr Han."  
"Will you tell anyone?" He said in a small voice.  
"Of course not Mr Han it is not my place to tell anyone." The light turned green and Jumin sighed with relief.

"Truth or dare Seven?" Jaehee asks him.  
"Dare!"  
"Kiss (Y/N) on the cheek." You look at her in horror.  
"Sorry" he mutters and kisses your cheek. Jaehee looks at you confused  
"I thought you liked Seven"  
"I do, just not in that way. My heart belongs to someone else." You say blushing "not that they will ever return my feelings" you add onto the end quietly.

"Truth or dare Zen" Seven says grinning mischievously  
"Dare"  
Sevens grins even more and so do you.  
"Closet, you, jumin, now." He says pointing at a closet  
"WHAT?!" They both yell.  
"You heard me"  
"I'm not gay!" Zen yells and the lie detector beeped and the light went red.  
"Sure... Tell yourself that while you getting fucked in the ass. Get in that closet now"  
"No" and with that Seven and you stood up each grabbing one of them pushing them into the closet and locking the doors while yoosung looked at you in confusion ** _(A.N awww the poor cinnamon bun doesn't know what's happening I know more than him! ___**

**_(Waring the next bit is smut if you dont want to read it skip to the next bold section thing like this also be prepared for the worst smut ever)_ **

"Uh, what are we meant to be doing?" Jumin asked.  
"This..."  
"Wha-" Jumin started to speak but was cut off by Zens lips crashing against his own. Jumin stood there frozen with shock for a moment until Zen pulled away blushing.  
"I-i-im s-sor-" this is time it was Zen being cut off as Jumin kissed him passionately.

He gently bit on Zens lip asking for entrance but his lips remained closed. Jumin moved his hand down the back of Zens pants squeezing his butt. Zen let out a gasp and jumin took his chance, slipping his tongue into Zens mouth exploring every inch of it. Zens hand moved to Jumins tie pulling is off and starting to unbutton his shirt as his other hand moved around Jumins chest playing with his nipples

They soon broke away gasping for air. Jumin took this chance  to pull off Zens top and pushed him to the ground basically sitting on top of him. Zen finished on Jumins shirt and threw it aside reaching for Jumins pants as Jumin starts kissing down his neck leaving a few bruises from where he had bitten Zen. Zen moaned and tried to undo Jumins pants but he couldnt concentrate

Jumin reaches for Zens belt buckle and they undid each others pants pulling them down with the underwear leaving both men completely naked. Jumin stared at him for a moment. Even in the darkness of the closet he could see Zens beauty.

Jumin stroked Zens throbbing member as he lowed his face towards it brushing his lips over the tip teasingly and Zen moaned loudly before covering his mouth quickly.  
"No don't, I want to hear you." Jumin said his breath making zen moan more.  
"B-but Seven and (Y/N) and jaehee and yoosung"  
"Dont worry about them" Jumin said and then licked the tip of Zens member as he gripped Jumins hair moaning. Jumin smirked and put his mouth around it almost choking.  
"Jumin i-i gonna-" and cum filled Jumins mouth as he pulled away licking his lips.  
"You taste sweet."

"Jumin we dont have any lube"  
"Actually I think Seven already thought of that." He said reaching forward grabbing a small bottle that was in the corner of the closet.  Zen changed his position and Jumin squirted some on his fingers inserting one into Zens hole. Zen moaned loudly and jumin put another finger in. He inserted a third finger before moving them around then taking them out. He got more lube and covered his own member in it then lining it up to Zens hole.  
"Jumin! Nhh~!" Zen shouted as Jumin thrust in waiting for Zen to grow to his size.

"O-okay" Zen said a bit and jumin started to thrust in slowly.  
"F-f-faster j-jumin" Zen moaned and jumin went faster making Zen moan louder and louder.  
"I-i gon-na-na-" Zen started but jumin interrupted.  
"Same" they both came, jumin still inside Zen. Jumin pulled out and lay down next to Zen kissings him lightly.

( ** _Coast is clear the shitty smut is over XD)_**

"Jumin, Zen you can come out now!" You yell.

"Shit" Zen says pulling his clothes one quickly, Jumin doing the same

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this story is probably never going to be finished. I might pick it back up later and rewrite it (without smut cause yeah) but for now here is all I've written.

**_Your P.O.V._ **

"Shit" I hear Zen swear. Wait did they actually.... no way..... I hear movement coming from the closet as Seven threw open the door. In the air hung a smell, one clearly proving my thoughts not to mention the fact that Jumin's tie and suit jacket were lying messily on the ground a long with a bottle of lube. Seven gasps wide eyed, clearly he didn't think they would actually do it, to be honest I don't think any of us did (certainly not yoosung I still don't think he understands).

"Oh my god" Jaehee said walking over to us, as soon as she saw Jumin and Zen she ran out of the room. I Can't blame her Jumin is her boss it would be quite startling to see him like this, knowing what just happened. Both of them were blushing so red they looked like human tomatoes. Everyone stood silent for a moment.

**_third person_ **

"uh should we continue with the game?" Zen asked braking the silence

"Yeah good idea" you all sat down back in a circle, Zen and Jumin sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"truth or dare... Yoosung!"

"Truth!" 

" who is you favorite member of the RFA? 

" uh (y/n) I guess" yoosung said barely audible. you lean over and hug him and he turns bright red. 

"aww thanks yoosung~" 

"uh um t-truth or da-dare (y/n)" he stuttered. 

"Dare!" 

" um I'm don't-" Seven cut him off 

"(y/n) I dare you to..... Kiss you know who!" you blush uncontrollably.

"W-what? but I ca-can't they aren't h-here"

"She's in that room over there" Seven says pointing at a room. Everyone look over in confusion as that was the way Jaehee ran off 

"You like Jaehee?" Zen asked realising what Seven meant. 

"uh ma-maybe..." you stuttered blushing even more and try to cover like my face. 707 grabs your hand and pulls you over to the room Jaehee was in and opened the door pushing you in. Inside the room Jaehee was sitting on a bed, It looked as if this was a spare bedroom, her face still slightly pink with a look of pure horror on her face. you look behind you to see 707 standing looking through the small gap in the almost closed door.


End file.
